Just For You
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: Obsession can sometimes get out of hand, especially if the one obsessed about you isn't at all well. MalikAnzu. Dedicated to Amarie Miriel


Title: Just For You

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: I'm taking a break from my other stories as I have many tests and projects for this week, my apologies for that…This is the second part of "She's still in love with love" that I wrote back in July of last year since three people had asked me to and it was reviewed as of late, I decided to make another part. This basically is in Malik's p.o.v. and has no relation to an actual extension. It's basically a story based on obsession and the need to be loved...on we go this is dedicated to Amarie Miriel who was the person who read this story and made me remember that I needed to continue this...

* * *

Chapter One: **"All My Love Just For You"**

It wasn't a well-known fact that Malik Ishtar was an unstable person. He had been in and out of mental hospitals since his twelth birthday and as of now he was barely eighteen under his sister's guardianship.After their father hadpassed away, Ishizu had become the president of Ishtar Enterprises as well as her brother being the C.E.O. of the company as stated in their father's will. His mental illness, however, prevented him from takingcontrol of the company. After a few incidents, he had moved to Domino, Japan from their home in Cairo Egypt at the insistence of his sister Ishizu.

She had claimed that he needed a new start, someplace that no one knew of him,but he knew the truth, she was embarassed to have a schizo-brother. She lived for what others thought of her but as long as she paid for his new lifestyle, he would put up with her hypocracy. She had bought him an apartment mid-Domino and a motorcycle that he had insisted on. A deal-breaker, his sister knew it to be, so she had agreed. She would wire him monthly allowances, enough to keep him accustomed to his prior living arrangements. She would pay his bills so he need not worry about that.

* * *

Malik utterly hated the city. it was plagued by mongrels that knew of nothing but themselves. The only place he could actually relax at was the mall. He had been scoutingit one day when he had spotted the girl he would grow to love. She was at the aracade on the dance machine and he not been able tear his eyes off of her. 

She moved with such grace and evotion that he felt his heart beat faster just by looking at her. Her eyes had captivated himreminding himof sparklings apphires. She reminded him of the goddesses in Egypt, those that his sister had insisted not to exist. As a child he ahd always hoped to meet one and now he had. Her beauty was undeniable and so was the fact that she had stolen his heart. He had tried to approach her once she had finalized the game but couldn't as what appeared to be her boyfriend was crowding her away in a hurry. He had sworn to find out more about her and that he did.

* * *

Malik watched her everyday and every second that passed he grew more obsessed with her. He could not stop thinking about her beauty and how wonderful it would be to have her as his. He had moved to her school only a few months after he had met her and he was already in love with her, well as in love as a psychopath can be. he didn't care that she was taken or that she wasn't of his social standings all he cared about was the fact that he loved her. 

He had not once spoken to her but it didn't matter, he knew all that he needed to know about her just by looking at her. Besides it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out her daily routine. He had already learned her schedule and had switched all his classes to match hers. He had followed her home and knew by now that she lived alone. Her afternoon dance classes were a breeze to sneak into and her stuck up boyfriend was the only inconvenience he had encountered.

He grew infuriated when he saw the interaction between her and her boyfriend. It made absolutely no sense for her to love such a prick. It was obvious that the guy didn't care about her, she was simply a routine that he had become accustomed to and since the guy was an obvious bore he stuck to it. The guy would always arrive at school in his _kuruma_ and leave her side before she had had a chance to get out of the car. He treated her like trash and she took it with no objections. To Malik, Anzu Mazaki was absolutely insane to date such a guy when there were so many others willing to do whatever it took to make her happy. He of course was the number one on the list to do so.

_I want to take his eyes out  
Just for looking at you  
Yes I do  
I want to take his hands off  
Just for touching you  
Yes I do

* * *

_

Malik made his way towards his and Anzu's homeroom anxious to see what today's little fight would be about. Everyday there would be a new one for an idiotic reason always started by Kaiba. He couldn't stand the bastard but knew better than to mess with him blindly. Kaiba was the most recognizable _Seito_ in Domino, _Nihon._ He was someone that you clearly do not cross.

For now, he simply observed their interaction looking for a window of opportunity as to strike. He couldn't stand the waiting, for a patient person he was not, but for now he was powerless to do anything about it. If only he could take her away from Kaiba, if only she would agree to it. He knew that the girl was already broken into emtotionally. It was clear to see that Kaiba manipulated her emotionally.The jerktugged at her heart and she caved right in no matter what the situation.

He entered the room only to hear the usual shouting but this time something was different. He noted how Anzu wasn't crying nor was she speaking at all. She seemed to have realized that he was there for she turned to look at him and smiled. This only seemed to make Kaiba mad. He grabbed Anzu and slapped her right across her face. Malik lunged towards Kaiba and got Anzu out of the way. He slammed Kaiba against the wall and prepared to tell him off but he was shocked to see that it was Anzu currently against the wall and bleeding.

"Why Malik?" she asked him while tears poured down her face. He stumbled back looking at his hands and the blood that stained them, her blood. "Why Malik?" she repeated only as though she did not have the strength to speak. "I..." he was at a loss for words, her tears were the only thing in his mind.

And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do

* * *

Malik awoke with a start, sweat coming down his face. He had dreamt that, he couldn't possibly hurt her any other way. He loved her too much for that. He noted across from his bed, on his dresser, her picture. It was torn in half but he had fixed it with tape. Kaiba had ripped it up after a fight they had had and had thrown in the trash. Malik had waited until everyone had left the room to get it. It was the only thing he had of hers for now because soon he would have her.

He would treat her like she deserved to be treated whether it had to be by force. If there was one thing that Malik was sure of, was that she belonged to him and no one else. Kaiba would learn a very cold lesson before the semester was over. No one would ever disrespect his Anzu again, 'cause if they did they would pay dearly. Anzu would have to come to the realization that whom she belonged with was not Kaiba but him. he would amke her see that even if she didn't want to see it.

Malik began collecting his things to get to school early; maybe today he would be able to talk to her. He descended the stairs of his apartment and got on his motorcycle "Apricot". He had named it after her, as her name meant such a thing. Some idiots had once made fun of it and were now fifty feet below the Domino River banks. He made his way downtown and passed by many cars, searching in vain for Kaiba's. It wasn't that hard to notice as not many people owned Porsches in their town, only rich people and there weren't that many there.

He despised those that gave themselves an air of superiority. People were people, as simple as that. No one was better than anyone else, because Kaiba was certainly not better than him. He had the same social standing as Kaiba without any of the obligations. He lived alone and have no ties to anyone in the city except for Anzu, for although it was only in his head she was his perfect match.

* * *

Malik arrived and noted that Kaiba's car wasn't in its usual space. He cursed loudly as he sat under the Sakura tree and waited forcefully to see him arrive. Half an hour later the jerk arrived only there was no Anzu with him. This of course unnerved Malik. 'What if she's sick? Or something bad happened to her?' he wondered desperately. It made no sense for her not to arrive with the jerk. She had come to school numerous times with the flu all on Kaiba's accord, so if she was sick it had to be something very serious or contagious. 

_And I want to make him  
Regret life since the day he met you  
Yes I do  
And I want to make him  
Take back all that he took from you  
Yes I do _

He began his stride towards class with the full intention to ask Kaiba but was detained. "Mr. Ishtar just where do you think you are going?" Malik turned to see Mr. Mouto his English professor. (A/N: Here I made Yami a teacher, you'll see why later on). "To class" he managed to say through his clenched teeth. If there was one person that ticked him off as much as Kaiba it was Mr. Mouto. The guy was one of those playboy teachers who flirted with the female students and made the male students lives a living hell, his especially.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about this afternoon's detention with me" replied Mr. Mouto with a grin so wide you would think he was the Joker (A/N: do not own batman). "Of course not" came Malik's rebuttal. "Good, I wouldn't want the other students to think they can pull off the same behavior as you and get away scotch free, now off you go" and with that Mr. Mouto left the scene, leaving a very disgruntled Malik fuming.

It hadn't even been his fault to getinto detention. But the guys who orchestratedthe scheme were now_M.I.A._ and would stay that way to everyone else. It was pretty bizarre that no oe had noticed the increase in missingcitizens since Malik's arrivalto the city but ifthe police were that dense maybe living here wasn't such a bad idea.

Kaiba was now nowhere in sight and he had no idea as to where the jerk had gone off to. He would have to wait until homeroom to find out about Anzu. He began his march over there with a big grin as he remembered all the little deeds he had performed while in the city.

_And I want to rip his heart out  
Just for hurting you  
And I want to break his mind down  
Yes I do_

_

* * *

_

Misery: So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I will leave mentioned that I will be replying to the reviewers at my live journal account (can be found in my profile). Though short it is only the beginning and will be updated along with my other stories "Soul-mates" and "Where will you go". That will probably be later during the week or next week depending on my studies…Also as you might've noticed Malik is completely off his rocker and you'll be seeing more of that later on...

A few words here were in Japanese (thanks to my boyfriend for lending me his book for a school assignment and me using it for this as well) the definitions are as follows:

_Kuruma: car_

_Nihon: Japan_

_Seito: student_


End file.
